Saviour
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Cameron Anne Morgan has been on the run from her family for 2 years. She's finally had enough and goes on the hunt for her Uncle Joe Solomon who escaped her parents years ago. When her parents finally catch up to her will she have to join them in their evil endeavours or will her Uncle and her new friends from Roseville High help her get control of her life again! Zammie! R&R


Saviour

Chapter One: Found  
Cammie's POV.

All my life I've been on the run from my family, my parents to be exact. You may have heard of them - The COC. They run the largest terrorist group in the world and no one has come close to stopping them. I've been running from them since I turned 16. Why? Because up until my 16th birthday I thought my father was a lawyer and my mother was a nurse, turns out that was just their cover. My birthday present from them was the truth, they sat me down and told me everything and that now I had come of age it was my time to join them in their fight. Unfortunately for them they hadn't raised me as a terrorist they gave me too much of a normal life to want to through that all away to become like them. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I'm now 18 and I've never stopped running. One thing I can thank my parents for is the survivalist classes they made me attend, they taught me how to fight and how to hide and more importantly how to run, they just didn't quite account for the fact I might use all that against them.

I keep track of them through the news any chance I can get, they seem to grow bigger and stronger as months go by. I'm fed up of running from them I want to fight to get my life back and theres only one person who can help me do just that. The one man who I always trusted, my uncle. Mr Joe Solomon. He fell off the grid around my 15th birthday and I now know it was because of my parents, his last known location Roseville, Virginia. It's taken me 4 months and 16 internet café's to find him. He's living a normal life as a teacher at a community high school. I'm hoping I will be able to hide out there for a few months before my parents find me, before they bring the fight to me, and hopefully thats enough time to convince Uncle Joe to help me

* * *

Roseville is a quiet town. Extremely quiet. I make my way to the hight school in the centre of the town, it's quite big for such a small town. It's around 11:10 which must be student break as I walk through the school gates there are a lot of eyes watching me. That I don't like. My Uncle nicknamed me the Chameleon as I blended into any background, I could hide within seconds and you wouldn't be able to see me, its helped me over the years. But you can never be to careful. I make my way quickly to the head office where I'm faced with an elderly lady sat behind a desk and computer. Theres a camera in the right corner of the room facing the door and one over her desk, I instantly through my hood up and put my head down. I realise I may look slightly mental and realise I'm in a high school one of the last places my parents would look. I eventually look back up keeping my hood on my head and walk towards her desk.

"Are you alright sweetie, are you new?" She spoke with a caring tone something I've not heard in a very long time.

"Yes, I'm looking to enrol I've just moved here today," My voice was scratchy as I've not used it in a while. Silence is golden when you are hiding.

"Ah, alright heres a form for you to fill in and we should be able to get you into classes this afternoon," she smiled at me sweetly and pointed over to the seats in the corner.

Sitting down I stared at the piece of paper infant of me and realised that this was it. This was the start to me getting my life back, it was the start if me stepping out of the darkness. I started filling in my details, those I could at least. They consisted of my name and date of birth everything else such as an address I didn't have, no emergency contact, no guardian. I stood up after a minute and handed her the form back. She looked down at it and then back up at me. I could see her trying to work out what was going on but she didn't say anything about the missing details.

"Just give me one second," she stood up and walked into a room with the sign Head Master on the door with my form, next I'm being asked to come join them. I walk into the old fashioned office and take note of the middle aged man sat behind a desk in a grey suit and an unironed shirt.

"Cameron lovely to meet you I'm head master Mr. Jackson, what brings you here to roseville?" He asks with a cheery smile on his face.

"I'm looking for my uncle I've not seen him for a few years the last I heard he was living here in roseville," I stayed stood as straight as a pole by the door ready for things to go bad so I could bolt.

"Well isn't that lovely I presume thats where you will be staying while you are here with us? Theres just no address on your form?" He questioned, I knew that would be a problem.

"Ah yeah I just don't know his address on the top of my head so if it's not a problem I'll be able to give it to you tomorrow I'll make sure to write it down before I leave," The lie slid of my tongue effortlessly as he nodded as I talked.

"Yes that will be fine, as long as you bring it in first thing this morning, now lets talk about your classes," he paused and shuffled some papers about, "please take a seat we have a few classes you might like to take we have all our students take Algebra and English but your other 4 classes are your own choice," I took a seat next to the elderly lady who called me in as I nodded to what he was saying.

"Do you have a list of the classes?" I asked as he moved some more papers before handing me one. I looked down and saw it to be what I had asked for. I scared down the list, each class having teacher names next to them. I found the one I was looking for next to gym.

"I'll take gym, engineering, modern language and world history," I handed the sheet back as he finished writing that down. He nodded then looked up and smiled at me.

"Just give me one second to put it into the system and then we will get your timetable, locker and gym kit issued to you and you can get to you first class of the day," the elderly woman left the room as he turned to his computer. She came back in a couple minutes later with some papers and sat back down.

"Right here is your timetable of your classes and then this is your locker number and the combination for it which you can change on the padlock of the locker to something easier to remember for yourself, I've emailed all the teachers you will have for your classes about you arrival, however MR. Solomon our gym teacher has requested that you do a training exercise to make sure you are strong enough for his class he's a very strict teacher which means he does have a small class as not many do pass his test, the fittest of the fittest he calls them so he's asked for me to tell you to expect that in your first class," I nodded and accepted the papers from her.

"Here is your gym kit which will be your first class of today in period 4 the you will have lunch after that its all on your timetable, good luck Miss Morgan I hope you enjoy your time with us and work hard!" Mr Jackson said with enthusiasm as he got up and pulled out my kit from a cupboard at the side of the room. I left the office shortly after and made my way down the busy corridors towards the gym. It wasn't too hard to find and I made it early enough to get changed and be out in the gym stretching and warming up ready to finally see my Uncle Joe. I heard a group of people enter the gym moments later but paid no attention and carried on.

Not 5 minutes later there were 4 boys and 3 girls stood amongst me staring me down. I think they were trying to be intimidating which made me giggle a little under my breath. I stayed quiet and just waited for the class to begin. I could hear them talk about me as I turned my back and watched my Uncle walk into the room.

"Ah Miss Morgan I believe, it's test time, you need to complete my training course within 20 minutes otherwise you will not qualify to be apart of this class, do you understand?" He instantly got straight down to business just how I remember him, he obviously didn't recognise me or remember my name, he's really moved on with his life and that is just what I want. I just nodded as a reply.

"Everyone else on the bleachers, you guys can watch. Miss Morgan the fastest this course has been completed by a student is 18 minutes and 24 seconds and that was by Zach my best student here, I completed it in 14 minutes 13 seconds, it is a HIIT Circuit made for elite soldiers of the U.S.A I wish you good luck," and with that he blew the whistle and started the timer.

First stage was to run 3 laps of the gym changing direction at the end of each lap. I ran as fast as I could, I have to show I'm good enough, I have to jog his memory some how. After that it was suicide drills, followed by rings or as I call them rings of fire, its where you have to hoops on a chain, gymnast use them, and you have to dangle for 30 seconds before pulling yourself upside down and staying like that for 30 seconds before dangling again and doing pull ups. I call it rings of fire because it literally feels like your arms are on fire. The rest of the course was quite similar I built up speed as I went not thinking about my audience or the clock just about what I was doing and doing it right. I finished the last obstacle and jogged over to my Uncle he smiled at me as he looked down at his stopwatch.

"Welcome to my gym class Miss Morgan, congratulations you're the fastest in the class," That caused an outburst from who I presume to be Zach.

"What how did she beat my time there no way that was faster," I kept a straight face as I watched Mr Solomon turn around to face him and read off my time from the watch,

"She completed this in 14 minutes 33 seconds Mr. Goode she was extremely close to beating my own time, which makes me think she's had training else where," He had turned back around to look at me as he finished what he was saying. I stayed silent and just stared back, "well, have you?" he finally asked. I just nodded my head slowly.

"Where were you trained," he asked me, his brows creasing together as he studied me.

"At home Sir," I replied formerly keeping my back straight and hands clasped in front of me as I spoke. He nodded and smiled slightly at me before turning to let me pass to sit with the others. The rest of the class was uneventful it was a basic gym class compared to the course. I enjoyed watching my Uncle work and enjoy his life, hopefully that will be me soon.

* * *

 **A/N: HI GUYS I KNOW IVE BEEN MISSING FOR A LONG TIME! IVE MOVED TO A NEW COUNTRY AND GOT A NEW JOB NOW THAT TAKES UP A LOT OF MY TIME I FEEL LIKE I LIVE THERE MORE THAN MY HOUSE... IM STARTING TO GET BACK INTO MY WRITING AND THIS IS A NEW STORY I STARTING AND SEEING HOW IT GOES. I KNOW I HAVE ANONYMOUS AS WELL THAT I HAVENT FINISH BUT IM GOING TO BE WRITING THIS ALONG SIDE OF WRITING THAT! I'LL BE TRYING TO POST A CHAPTER A WEEK MINIUM FOR EACH STORY UNTIL THEY ARE COMPLETE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
